


cajun.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [31]
Category: X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his Cajun accent that first attracts her to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cajun.

It's his Cajun accent that first attracts her to him. It reminds her of home, of Mississippi, of life before she realized how easy it would be for her to kill someone. His smile is the next thing to register, bright, wide, open-mouthed, like whatever the Professor has just said to him was the best thing he'd ever heard in the world. She knows she's staring at him, but she doesn't look away. Soon he's standing in front of her, that wonderful Cajun accent pronounced as he says “Hello, I'm Remy.” She's in love by the end of the conversation.


End file.
